Scarlett Ice Passion
by Zahira
Summary: Ginny at her sixth year at Hogwarts. She's alone, in an unfamiliar school, what will it happen with the Deatheaters and Piton and Serpentards too? -LM/GW pairing-


Night's Ruby

Scarlett Ice Passion

First Chapter:

_Prologue_

"_Miss Weasley" said a cold and deep voice from the end of the corridor. _

_Ginny looked up, searching to distinguish something in the dark._

_A high, powerful figure was coming closer to her; the dark corridor reechoed from his regular and measured footsteps._

_The man stopped under the pale light of a lantern; the heart of the girl stopped beating for a while, as she recognized the man in front of her._

_Her eyes opened wildly as she looked at him, he was wearing a black and elegant dress._

_His shoes were perfectly bright and shined reflecting the fire that was burning in the lantern; his trousers fitted perfectly without any folds, while his shirt, a little open on the chest, signed his perfect figure._

_Ginny's eyes went to his face, she petrified as she met his own eyes._

_They were dull, foggy like a sky without the sun; she would have said they were grey, but _iron_ was the real image they got._

_She felt sucked up, while, unable to look somewhere else, she fell into that abyss of his soul._

"_Lucius Malfoy" she sighed as her breath died in her chest._

Ginny! Ginny, hurry up!" cried out Molly Weasley moving her hands up and down to catch Ginny's attention.

But the girl was too sad to show any feelings or to pretend to be happy to come back at Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione and also Ron, his stupid brother, had left to fight against Voldemort.

Why couldn't have she gone with them?

They had disappeared the wedding day, when Bill and Fleur got together, and they had left them with the Deatheaters.

Images of that day came up her mind, while she felt the same fear growing up inside of her.

They were desperately trying to find Harry to protect him, but there wasn't any sign of him, fear that he had already been captured was haunting them.

The Deatheaters were shouting, cursing every person they were able to see, people were running everywhere.

She closed her eyes pulling away those horrible memories.

King's Cross Station was really different that year, there were no more excited and happy students who were running across them, instead there were sad and composed boys and girls, with unfeeling faces and expressions.

Malincony took her as she remembered that this year she would have been alone.

With a sad smile she hugged her mother who was trying to push the tears inside of her.

"Take care" said Molly with a trembling voice "And be careful." Added caressing her daughter's head.

She looked at her, Ginny was the little girl no more, she had grown up.

Her body was no longer a kid body, she was a woman, a beautiful woman.

Sometimes she asked herself if she had really produced something beautiful like her.

The red hair fell composed on her little shoulders, her face was thinner than she was younger and her body had grown up.

She seemed to be a woman, a perfect beautiful ruby.

The perfect beautiful ruby of Molly and Arthur, she had become a butterfly after having past last years like a grub.

Molly was really worried while she kept watching Ginny who was getting in the train.

She was worried because Hogwarts was not a safe place anymore. Her child would not be protected in there, maybe she was more in danger than at home.

But the new policy of Voldemort established that every Pureblood wizard had to go to Hogwarts.

And who were they to rebel to his power?

She looked up, trying to see Ginny for the last time before she left, but she couldn't find her, there were too many students.

With a strange feeling in her heart she started walking to the car that was parked outside; Ron was already in danger, she could not stand her daughter to be unprotected too.

A think came up her mind, Hogwarts was full of teachers like Minerva McGonagall, they would not let her daughter to get in danger, that was sure.

She walked faster, with a lighter heart in her chest.

It was time to come back home.

* * *

Just few things,

I'm Italian, so I don't know how good is my english (if you think I have to get a beta just tell me).

It's quite difficult to translate my fics, so if you don't like just tell me.

But if you like, please, review beacuse it helps to get through.

However, this is a Lucius/Ginny story, I won't anticipate you anything else.

I know this chapter is really short, but, I just hate prologues; by the way next will be longer.

So, that's all!

Hope you'll leave a review...

Kisses

Chiara


End file.
